Finding Time
by jzhanfan
Summary: A missing moment from The Truce at Bakura.  Will Han and Leia finally find some time alone?  Really and truly complete, at last, I promise! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_This is loosely connected to my Endor story, "After the Battle" and a direct follow-up to my one-shot "Pillow Talk". _

_Like "Pillow Talk", this is a missing moment that takes place during Kathy Tyers' book, "The Truce at Bakura" _

_Luke and Leia have a conversation on the rooftop and then the next time we see everyone, it's the next day. _

_Here's my take on what happened next, while the book spends several endless pages catching up with the Ssi-ruuk plans to take over the galaxy. _

* * *

><p><em>"[Luke] "I'll see you in the morning."<em>

_[Leia] "Hold on!" She straightened. "You're not sending me away."_

_ "Only for a while, Leia. Go to Han," he murmurred. "I'll leave you alone." _

_ She stared into his eyes and took several breaths, plainly iritated. _

_ Finally she sprang up and hurried off. "_

_- The Truce at Bakura, chapter 12_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Fleeing Luke and the chill of their rooftop conversation, Leia returned to their suite, her thoughts a jumble.

Han and Chewie were seated in the lounge pit, playing a game at the holo console. The Wookiee's gaze flickered in her direction as she entered the room, and lingered for a long moment, but he didn't comment. Solo's eyes remained firmly fixed on the game board. "Next time you decide to wander off alone, let someone know, all right?" he remarked, as his hand wavered between two choices. "We were about to send a search party." Selecting one of the items on the display at last, he waved an arm at his partner. "There. Your move."

Chewbacca chortled and pressed a button on his own panel gleefully. It was clear that Solo had made exactly the move the Wookiee was hoping he'd make. Han scowled as three of his game pieces flickered and disappeared.

"Well, damn," he muttered, staring at the table in dismay.

The knee-jerk "I can take care of myself" response he'd been expecting to hear from the princess never came. Her voice, when she spoke at last, was so soft that it was nearly lost beneath the sound of the Wookiee's deep laughter. "I wasn't alone. I was with Luke."

Han looked up at this, not sure he'd heard correctly. "You were with Luke?" He craned his neck to look around her, as if Luke might be concealed under her shawl. "Do we need that search party after all?"

She bristled. "No, I left him, up on the roof. Meditating. Or something." Or something, all right. Luke had, in fact, summarily dismissed her and all but directed her to go to Han with her worries.

Han cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly and she felt a guilty flush building on her cheeks as she remembered the conversation she'd been having with her brother. She wondered if Han would be upset if he knew she'd been discussing their relationship with Luke. If so, she couldn't exactly blame him. After all, it was none of Luke's business what she and Han did. Averting her eyes from his curious gaze, she toyed with the ends of her shawl, nervously twisting the fabric around in her hands.

Despite her obvious discomfiture, it didn't occur to Han that the siblings had been talking about him. He was more concerned with how dramatically her mood had changed in the few minutes she'd been gone. He could imagine several reasons Luke would want to be alone, but none of them seemed likely to have sent Leia back to their suite upset.

So, Han concluded, it probably wasn't just Luke wanting to be alone. More like, Leia walking away from him because she didn't want to continue the conversation.

Unfortunately, he hadn't a clue what, specifically, Luke might have said to upset her. And he wasn't sure he had the energy to probe for answers tonight.

Sighing heavily, Han returned to the game and settled for rolling his eyes surreptitiously at Chewie, who rumbled a low growl in response.

Leia caught their exchange and her expression darkened. "I can leave again if you two want to have a private conversation."

Taken aback by how sharply she'd spoken, Han looked up. "Hey. Take it easy." Catching a glimmer of hurt in her eyes, he added, in a gentler tone, "You mad at Luke, or at us?"

Normally she appreciated how well he could read her, but not tonight. She'd gotten quite enough of _that_ from Luke. And since she already knew she was letting her annoyance at Luke spill over onto Han and Chewie, it stung even more to have Han be the one call her out on it.

"I'm not mad at anyone."

Chewie snorted aloud at this and nearly added his own opinion, but the look in Han's eye changed his mind. _Humans. _

The game continued and Leia sat with her arms folded across her chest, brooding. Her head was turned as if she was watching their game, but her eyes were staring distractedly off into the distance. All at once the Wookiee roared in triumph and the console trilled a brief victory tune. The sound startled the Princess out of her reverie and she looked around hastily, trying to conceal her confusion.

Han flung up his hands in defeat. "Aww, no! Not again!" The Wookiee chuckled at his partner and mockingly offered him another chance. "No, thanks. That's three, Chewie, I give up." He held out his hand and the Wookiee slapped it with a hairy paw. "One of these days, pal, you're going down."

Han stood, stretched, yawned elaborately and suggested it was time they all got some sleep.

Chewie gave a low whuff of amusement and indicated the Princess, still sitting alone on the sofa across from them. ["Yes, I'll leave you two to work out your... sleeping arrangements."] His nose twitched as he sniffed the air in the room, casually.

Han's eyes narrowed. "Not funny, fuzz ball." He knew exactly what the Wookiee was doing. And he wasn't amused.

Chewie shrugged and growled a suggestion that would have caused Leia to blush to the roots of her hair, had she been able to translate it. Han's eyes cut to the Princess and her confused expression told him she hadn't caught the off-color insinuation. He certainly had no intention of enlightening her, and shook his head warningly at his friend, hoping Chewie would have the sense to let it go. The big Wookiee chortled, but to Han's relief, didn't expand on his suggestion.

Instead he simply growled a ["Good night"] to the two humans and headed for his own room, shaking his head and mumbling to himself in Shyriiwook about the oddities of human behavior.

Han turned back to the lounge pit, intending to sit down again, beside her, but Leia had already risen from her seat and she marched past him, barely glancing sideways as she waved at the door panel, and disappeared into her room, without a word. The door slid closed silently on its repulsolifts, leaving Solo staring after her in dismay.

_Well, damn. _This was _not_ how he'd been planning to end his evening. She'd been much more relaxed with him earlier today, and he'd had high hopes for tonight. He'd thought she shared his enthusiasm - but something had obviously ruined her good mood.

Maybe he should just let it go. Cut his losses and go to bed. There was always tomorrow.

_No._

_She was fine, she went for a walk, she ran into Luke… and now she was upset. _

_So, she was upset because of something Luke had said. Something she didn't want to talk about._

_Well, all right, then._

Han didn't need the Force to take a guess at what that would be.

He decided he wasn't going to leave it alone, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Han decided he wasn't going to let it go after all.

He blew out a sigh and rose from his seat, placing his hand hesitantly on the control panel. To his relief, she hadn't locked the door already, and it slid open instantly at his touch.

She had hoisted her traveling bag onto the bed and was rifling through it. Her eyes flickered in his direction, but she didn't say a word.

He took a single step into the room, just far enough for the door to close automatically behind him, and then leaned back against it, arms folded across his chest. "You gonna tell me what happened, to put you in such a mood, or do I hafta guess?" She refused to meet his eyes.

"All right, then," he said pleasantly. "I'll guess." He strolled casually across the room until he stood directly opposite her, the bed and her bag between them. "You and Luke had another talk about Vader?"

She stiffened and he knew his guess was right. "I bet you told Luke about the visit you had this morning from your father." He'd carefully been avoiding the word all day, but now he tossed it at her like a challenge, and she flinched. "And I bet you didn't much like what Luke had to say about it," he finished.

"Don't call him that," she hissed, through tightly clenched teeth.

"It's still true," he said calmly, "even if you don't want to say it."

Her shoulders slumped, very suddenly, in resignation. "I know."

"Well, good," He was surprised at her conciliatory tone "That's progress, at least."

She turned away from him, scrubbing at her face with her hands for a moment. "Luke says," she began, and then took a long breath and blew it out. There was a long pause, before she tried again. She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke, like a child reciting a lesson. "Luke says that I need to let go of my fear and my anger. Because fear and anger are the path to the dark side."

Han could hear the bitterness and the hurt in her voice, and he wished he knew what to say. He understood what Luke was trying to tell her, but Luke was a lot further along the road to forgiveness than his sister was. Luke had been there when Anakin Skywalker killed Palpatine. Leia had watched Alderaan's destruction, had heard Vader give the order to freeze Han in carbonite. Was it any wonder she was still angry?

He wasn't about to admit it right now, but the truth was that Han wasn't quite sure _he_ was ready to forgive Vader, either.

He came halfway around the bed and sat down on the corner closest to where she stood, and thought for a long beat before he spoke, choosing his words very carefully. "Look... the Force is Luke's department, not mine. So I don't know about the 'path to the dark side'... but what I do know is, you're angry right now, and you're scared. And, honestly? I think you're prob'ly entitled to both."

She started to say something, and he held up his hand. "No. This time, let me finish, please, before you start yellin'?" She closed her mouth, not sure she could recall the last time she'd heard him use the word "please".

"Look, sweetheart," he went on, "I'm not sayin' fear and anger are good things. And I'd much rather you were thinkin' about how lucky you are to have a great guy like me around." He paused, with a wink and a crooked grin, until she turned to look at him, and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"I just dunno how you can expect anyone to get through life without gettin' angry now and then." With a wry smile, he quoted Luke's oft-repeated mantra, "Maybe when you're a Jedi you can 'let go of your anger', just like that." He held out his fist, and then flung open his hand, as if he were tossing something aside. Shaking his head and sighing ruefully, he added, "You get him to teach you that one, you gotta let me in on the secret."

Her smile lasted a little longer this time. "Unfortunately, I think I'm supposed to find out for myself."

"That figures." It was good to see her laughing. "You know," he said, thoughtfully, "I've been angry a lot in my life, Leia. And the funny thing is, I didn't just, one day, decide to stop being angry. It's more like, I started to let people in - Chewie, Luke, Wedge..." - his eyes found hers - "...you." She bit her lip. "I didn't exactly let it go, Leia. I just… moved past it."

Her chin was suddenly quivering as she tried not to cry. She saw he was watching her, and put her hand over her mouth, turning away, embarrassed. "So, Luke wants me to let go of my anger, and you want me to get past it." Her voice was suddenly cold and bitter. "And you both want me to forgive Vader."

He refused to be drawn in. "Don't put words in my mouth, Leia. All I'm saying is, don't stay in one place. Move forward, move through the anger, let it take you where you need to go, and eventually you'll come out on the other side."

She nodded, slowly, digesting what he'd said. It actually made a lot of sense. "When did you get so smart?"

"Generals have to be smart. It's a rule." He grinned at her and she smiled back, briefly.

"So, have you got a magic prescription for getting rid of your fears?" She tried to keep her tone light and teasing, but didn't quite succeed.

"Only fools aren't afraid, Princess," he said simply. "You aren't a Jedi, and you don't have to let go of fear. You just don't let fear stop you from doing what needs to be done." He stood up and took a step toward her. Her shoulders tensed and he stopped still.

"You never used to let fear get the best of you, honey." She lifted her head to look at him, and her eyes were wet. "You are," he went on, "the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever known. But right now, you're too stubborn to admit you're scared, and you won't get past this if you won't admit it's in your way. You're so focused on being angry and the fear is eating you up inside." He sighed and shook his head. "We're trying to help you, all of us, even Luke. And you won't let us."

She turned away, choking back a sob, and he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Shh. Don't do this to yourself. Let us in, sweetheart," he murmured softly, stroking her trembling shoulders. Clinging to him, she shook her head, refusing to let the tears come. His lips brushed her hair and his breath was warm against her ear as he added, "Leia, I love you. Please don't shut me out."

She stayed there in his embrace for a long while, and he held her tight, wishing with all his heart that he could do something to help her through this. At last he felt some of the tension begin to ease in her slim body, and her fingers loosened their death-grip on his shirt. She took a long, shaky breath, and lifted her head to look up at him.

She was so beautiful, it took his breath away.

"I'm sorry," she began hesitantly, but he put his finger on her lips.

"Shh. It's all right. Don't be sorry. Just 'cause you're strong and brave doesn't mean you can't fall apart once in a while if you want. I promise, I won't tell." She managed a watery smile at this. "Just don't forget, you don't have to do this alone, all right? I'm here, whenever you want a shoulder to cry on." His fingers brushed her cheek lightly, then caught her chin, turning her face back up to his. "Or anything else," he added, his tone changing from teasing to tender.

He bent his head and kissed her, very gently, on the lips. Rising up swiftly on tiptoe, her hands flat against his chest, she leaned into him, deepening the kiss. His hand caught the knot of hair at the base of her neck, and held her tight against him, taking a half step closer and fitting her automatically into the curve of his hips.

When their lips finally parted, she let out a very different sort of shaky breath, pressing her forehead against his collarbone. "I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed the top of her head. "'Course I'm here, sweetheart," he said, softly. "I always will be."

"Always?" Her voice was very small, against his chest.

"Always," he repeated, firmly. He took a step back from her, then caught both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips. His eyes were suddenly serious. "Always, Leia. You don't ever have to be alone, you know. Ever. I'm right here. All you have to do is ask."

She understood that he was offering her more than just his shoulder to cry on. She'd felt his obvious arousal when she'd been pressed tight against him, and she'd tasted it, in his kiss. She knew what he wanted; she wanted it, too.

But...

"I'm so confused right now, Han," she whispered. "About everything. I... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," he suggested, softly.

Her chin quivered and she bit her lip.

Sensing that her mood was still very precarious and that he'd nearly spoiled it again, Han blew out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'm sorry. I'm pushing, aren't I?"

With a wry smile, she held up a thumb and forefinger. "Maybe, just a little."

"All right." He took a step back, still holding her hands. "All right," he repeated. "I'm sorry. I promised, and I meant it. I won't push you, sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed her, very lightly, this time. "You know where I am, though, if you change your mind."

"I know."

"Good night, then," he said quietly, letting go of her hands.

And then, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Leia watched him go and stared after him for a long while, thinking that she really wasn't being fair to him.

None of this was his fault.

She'd told him the truth days ago about her heritage, not just about Luke being her brother. She'd been prepared for his anger, his outrage, his shock, when she admitted whose daughter she really was.

She hadn't been prepared for his acceptance.

Han had simply held her, and told her he loved her. Over and over, he had assured her that it didn't matter, what she'd told him. The truth about her father didn't change who she was, didn't change his feelings for her.

It didn't change anything, he said.

But he was wrong. It changed everything. At least it did for her.

That first night, after the battle, they'd both been content to let themselves be caught up in the celebratory mood of the village, and to let their darker fears and worries fade into the background, to be dealt with later. The strain of keeping up a cheerful appearance began to take its toll as the evening wore on, though, and Leia had been all too happy to abandon the partying crowds for some quiet time with Han.

Emotionally and physically spent by the day's events, she had truly been thinking only of sleep when she'd accepted Han's offer to stay with her that night. Alone together in the hut she'd been given in the village, she'd caught on a bit late that he'd had very specific plans for the evening that hadn't involved sleep.

It had taken him just as long to realize how exhausted she was and to understand that her reluctance had nothing to do with him.

He'd been far more agreeable about it than she'd expected; and she still harbored a dark suspicion that he'd been just as unnerved by the revelations about her parentage as she was.

On the other hand... perhaps he was just more tired that night than he'd been admitting. Whatever the reason, in the end, they'd simply fallen asleep, curled together beneath a substantial collection of Ewok-sized blankets. Wearing far too much clothing for Han's taste... and far too little for Leia's.

Their early morning visit from a hungry Wookiee, anxious to locate breakfast, had put a damper on any further plans Han might have had. And by lunchtime, they were thrown headlong into the Bakura mission.

Despite Chewie's touching - albeit misguided - attempt on the flight out to create a romantic getaway for them on the Falcon, alone time had never materialized.

Time, in general, just hadn't been on their side lately. Something always got in the way.

She'd been wishing, ever since Tatooine, that they could have some real, quality time to be together without being rushed, or worried about being interrupted. Six months he'd been frozen, and they'd had only a handful of moments alone in the days since his rescue.

And now… tonight, Luke had promised to leave them alone. So why wasn't she taking advantage of it? Why hadn't she asked Han to stay with her?

_It would be so lovely to forget about everything, just for a little while._ _Everything but him. _

She didn't doubt that he could make her forget - not for a moment. Whenever he kissed her… whenever he touched her... nothing else mattered. There was only him, and the way he made her feel.

Oh, yes, she wanted him to stay. More than she would ever admit.

Today had been good. After they'd left the Prime Minister's office, he'd suggested they take a few hours for themselves. The small park had been green and inviting, and they'd gone walking, hand in hand, and talked. They'd talked, about everything… except, by some unspoken agreement, neither of them mentioned Vader.

She'd found it easier than she'd expected, to put her worries away and just enjoy the time to be together. For those few stolen hours, the problems that had brought them to Bakura faded away, and they didn't have to be the General and the Ambassador. They were simply two people drinking in the wonder of new-found love.

They'd settled themselves on a bench, overlooking a small lake. She had her head on his chest and his arm was draped across her shoulders. The spot was peaceful, and Leia had recognized at last the emotion that had been slowly overtaking her all afternoon. She was content. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. "I could stay right here forever," she'd sighed, happily.

"Nah," he'd disagreed, taking her comment literally. "Place gives me the creeps. All the shiny white armor. And those aliens don't seem like very good neighbors."

"Han!" Lifting her head, her eyes bright with laughter, she gave his arm a playful shove. "I mean, I could stay right here," she patted his chest, "right here," she repeated, in a softer tone, nestling back into the hollow of his shoulder, "forever."

She felt his smile against her temple. "I could go for that," he opined, his tone softening. "But I bet you'd get bored after a while."

"Bored? With you? Never."

"I'm not boring?"

"You, General," she said, solemnly, as she smiled up at him, "are the least boring man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Obviously, Sweetheart, you've known the wrong kind of men."

"Well, who knew what I needed was a scoundrel in my life?" She laughed along with him.

Later they'd stopped for lunch and sat, side by side, at a small table, close enough that his knees brushed hers. And they'd walked back to the Prime Minister's office, hand in hand, to retrieve the droids. On the way upstairs, he'd backed her into the corner of the lift, pinned her there with his weight, and kissed her, long and slow and very sweet.

The warmth of his hand in hers, the soft brush of his lips against her own, thrilled her in a way no other man's touch had ever done. He'd awakened something within her that she hadn't known was there. And she'd wanted more.

Luke was so confident that she would go to Han tonight. Han clearly had thought so, too.

He wanted her. And she wanted him.

Why was she suddenly so reluctant to go to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Leia's thoughts were a tangled mess as she went through her nighttime routine and prepared for bed. She changed into her night clothes and brushed her hair out, twisting it into a simple plait down her back for sleeping.

There was so much to think about, she hardly knew where to begin. She was used to confusion and uncertainty by now; since she'd joined the Rebellion as a teen, her life been far from ordered and predictable. But she had always had a goal, a vision of what she wanted.

Lately she wasn't even sure who she was, let alone what to do next.

It didn't seem possible that only a few days ago, she'd been struggling to reconcile her strong physical and emotional attraction to Han with the growing connection she felt to Luke in the Force. That night in the Ewok village, she'd wondered how could she feel so drawn to two men at the same time? It had made no sense.

And then, with a single statement, Luke had changed everything for her. He'd turned her world upside down, left her questioning everything she'd thought she knew about herself and about her past. And then he'd walked away, leaving her alone to absorb the emotional impact of his revelations.

Knowing that Luke was her brother had made it possible for her to accept the undeniable link the two of them had without betraying the feelings she had for Han. It should have made things easier. But it hadn't. At first, Han had been jealous and she hadn't had the strength to reassure him. And afterward... the longer she lived with it, the harder it was to accept: who she was, who her father was.

_Who her father was. _

This morning, she'd come face to face with _what_ her father was: A ghost, who was watching her, passing judgment on her actions. A father, trying to take his paternal role in her life too late, against her wishes and definitely without her invitation.

She wanted no part of _him. _

How could Luke have thought a visit from her father would make her feel _better? _He'd sounded wistful, as if he wished _he _had been the one to see Anakin. Which would have been fine with her.

On top of everything else, Luke had suggested that Vader… Anakin… well, whoever he was... Luke had hinted that if **_his _**visit had sent her running to Han for comfort, then maybe _he _had accomplished something good.

And what she'd thought was, _I am **not **giving **him** credit for this_.

She knew it was irrational, but somehow the two had gotten tangled together.

She was upset and she was angry at **_him_**.

And, oh, how she wanted - more than anything - to forget all of that fear and anger, in Han's arms.

But Luke had connected those two thoughts for her, and now she couldn't split them apart in her head.

It infuriated her to think that she was doing anything that Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, or whatever he called himself, wanted her to do.

Even if it happened to be exactly what **_she_** wanted to do.

_Damn you anyway, Father! _

Equally irrational was how much Luke's question about children was bothering her. Never mind the brave words she'd said to him about taking risks. The more she thought about it, the more she became frightened by the idea that her offspring would be strong in the Force... that they would be Skywalkers, in heritage if not in name.

_Children? Me and Han, open to having children? _She had no idea how Han felt about the subject; she'd never asked. When had there been time?

She'd never considered the possibility of a future that might include her and Han having children together.

She'd dreamed of him a thousand times, all those nights of desperately missing him, wondering if she'd ever see him again... she'd dreamed of a time when they'd be reunited, because she refused to consider any other outcome. She'd dreamed of spending the night in his arms.

But she hadn't thought about _children._ Not about her and Han specifically, not about _herself _at all, not even in general terms. As a high-ranking member of the Rebel Alliance, she'd pretty much assumed she wasn't likely to live long enough for children to be an option for her.

Other women got married and started families. Leia Organa had a war to fight.

But now... the war wasn't over, not by a long shot, but things were decidedly different. There was Han.

She hadn't exactly been lying when she'd told Luke it wasn't an issue...but she was chagrined to realize she hadn't even thought about the need to take precautions in order to _keep _it from being an issue.

And it would, indeed, be an issue soon. _Especially if Han has anything to say about it._

If Han had anything to say about it, well... she'd better look into her options for contraception as soon as they got back to the Fleet.

_And in the meantime?_

Her cheeks grew warm as she wondered if Chewie had thought to stock the Falcon's "love nest" with such supplies. Actually, now that she thought about it, given what she knew about Han's past, Leia would have bet considerable credits that that Han was, indeed, already prepared for this situation.

Well, it would certainly be a lot less embarrassing to ask _him_ about it than it would be for her to approach someone in the Med Center. She knew full well that she and Han were the subject of much gossip within the Alliance these days, and although the med techs were supposed to keep patient information confidential, she doubted it would stay secret for very long if the Princess of Alderaan turned up looking for THAT particular vaccination.

_Gods, what was she going to do?_

It was late, and even though she doubted she'd be able to sleep, she turned off the light with a weary sigh and climbed into bed.

It was worse at night.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw dark capes swirling, felt the darkness surrounding her.

Tonight it was worse - tonight she saw the stranger who called himself her father. The stranger who wanted her to forgive him for what he'd become. Who was watching her.

Vader.

Anakin.

_**Him.**_

She endured it as long as she could and then sat up, shaking. She hugged her knees with her arms, willing herself to be calm. She was never going to get to sleep like this.

Han was right, of course.

She was so frightened and it made her feel helpless. Which she hated.

It was easier to be angry. Anger gave her direction.

_"Anger is dangerous. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the dark side." _Luke's words.

_"Hate will consume you." _Her father's warning.

_"Move through it, come out on the other side." _Maybe Han was the one she should be listening to, after all.

Han. Was he sleeping? Or was he lying awake, like she was?

She thought of him, alone in the other room, and remembered how wonderful it had been, a few nights ago, to fall asleep in the warmth and safety of his arms.

Anakin was out there, somewhere, watching her.

Why did it matter, so much?

_Nothing else matters, Leia. Except that I love you. _

She took a deep breath and swung her feet off the side of the bed, and before she could change her mind, she was standing in the doorway that connected her room to the lounge, which was dark and deserted.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered where Luke was, then put him out of her mind, lest he sense her thoughts were on him and reach out to her. She didn't need for him to... listen in.

Walking quickly to Han's door, she put out her hand to cover the control panel and prayed, silently, that he hadn't locked it behind himself.

_I'm here, Leia. I'll always be here. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter contains some mature material._

_'Nuff said. You've been warned._

**Chapter Five**

The door to Han's room slid open easily and she took two steps into the room, pausing to listen for a moment. The room was silent, but somehow, she didn't think he was sleeping.

"Han? Are you still awake?" she whispered into the darkness. "Han?"

A soft light appeared beside the bed and he sat up, swinging his feet over the side.

"Leia?" She heard the concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" A smile twitched at the corners of her lips when she saw that, ever alert, his hand had landed, automatically, on the blaster that sat on his bedside table.

"Nothing's wrong." He'd changed into his night clothes, too, and was shirtless, in loose-fitting sleeping pants. His hair was a rumpled mess, and he'd never looked more handsome to her. "Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he said gently, patting the bed beside him. "You all right?"

Her gaze still on him, she reached behind her back and pressed a button on the door panel. The door slid closed as silently as it had opened. She located a second button by feel, and pressed it firmly before she stepped away. He held out a hand to her and she took it, letting him draw her down to sit in the spot he'd indicated.

"Leia?" He didn't let go of her hand. "What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's all. I just keep thinking about everything… It's so much harder at night, Han. I keep thinking he's out there, watching me, like he said. I see him, every time I close my eyes." _Vader. Anakin. Him. _

"You're right, you know," she added, looking up at him.

"I'm always right," he replied, automatically, one side of his mouth twisting into a smile. "So, what exactly am I right about this time?"

She didn't return the smile. Her eyes still serious, she slipped her hand from his and rested it, very gently, on his knee. "About not having to do this alone."

A rush of hope sprang up in his chest, and spread rapidly southward, making him extremely glad he'd changed to looser trousers. He covered her hand on his knee with his own. "Well, I meant it. You don't have to do this all by yourself." Resting his other hand, lightly, between her shoulder blades, he added, "You especially don't have to lie awake in the dark, all alone and afraid."

Sighing heavily, she settled against him, her head fitting perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder as he drew her into his embrace. He bent his head to brush her temple with his lips and she nestled closer, rubbing her cheek against the soft hair of his chest, breathing in the warm male scent of him. His breath was a whisper against her ear.

"You're not alone, Leia. I'm right here, anytime you need me."

"I know." She turned her face and very deliberately, brushed his skin with a string of kisses, light as a feather. Then she lifted her chin to look up at him and said, very quietly, "I do need you, Han."

"Really?" With one finger, he traced a line, slowly, along her cheek. Silently, she nodded, a tiny movement. His gentle touch continued, following the curve of her lips and the line of her jaw. "You can't sleep, you don't want to be alone, and you came over here, because you need me?" She arched her head back, and he obligingly let his hand roam lower, exploring the hollow of her throat and the rapid pulse that beat just below the skin.

"You need me," he echoed, "and you're here, sitting on my bed…" His other hand moved, purposefully, down her back, tracing her spine though her thin sleeping tunic. "And," he added, with a dark glint in his eyes as his hand slid a bit lower, "I'm pretty sure you aren't wearing underwear." Her cheeks flushed but she didn't look away. "Should I be taking this as a hint?"

"I locked the door when I came in."

"Really?"

"Really." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Just once, I want to know no one's going to interrupt us."

"You want to stay, Leia?"

"I do," she said, firmly. "I would like that, very much."

"And?"

His tone was careful, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to be sure. After all, things had definitely not gone the way he'd been hoping, the last few times they'd been alone. "And... I would like to wear a lot less clothing this time around."

He cocked an eyebrow. "A lot less?"

A delighted smile spread across her face. "I was hoping for no clothes, actually."

His expression flashed from relief, to joy, to desire, all in an instant. "I'm in."

For a moment they simply stared at one another, hardly daring to break the spell. And then he took her face in his hands, bent his head, and kissed her hungrily. She leaned into him and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

The kiss went on for a long time, and at last, Leia had to gasp for a breath. She pressed her face into his collarbone, breathing in the scent of him and tasting the salt of his sweat. "There's just... there's one thing I have to ask you, first," she whispered, shakily.

He untangled her arms from his neck and looked down at her. "What's that?"

"Please tell me you've got birth control covered?" she asked, heat rising to her cheeks. _You have to ask this now, Leia, before... before it's too late. _ "Because I'm not... I mean, I don't have..."

_Whew. That, he could handle_. "Birth control, plague control, radiation sickness, you name it, I'm covered, sweetheart." He grinned down at her, amused by her obvious relief. "What? They didn't give you forty-odd injections before we left the Fleet for Endor?"

She shook her head, "I got the usual parasite and infection boosters but I've never had a hormone shot before. Why would they think I suddenly wanted one, now?"

"You've never been vaccinated?"

"No." She flushed. "Why would I have needed it?" she asked, in a low voice. "It isn't like I was... well, you know."

"Maybe not, but..." he paused, choosing his next words carefully. "But, I mean, anything could have happened, didn't you want to be prepared?" His voice dropped off when she looked away and he abruptly understood her predicament.

She hadn't had a vaccination before because the Princess of Alderaan hadn't been expected to engage in sexual activity. For her to ask for contraception would have been admitting that she intended to need it.

"Hey, c'mere…" he pulled her back against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"No," she said, softly, "You're right. I should have. Anything might have happened and it was foolish not to be prepared."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "It's nobody's business what you did or didn't do. You asked if I was prepared, and I am, all right?" She nodded and he added, with a wry smile, "One of the benefits of having a scoundrel in your life."

He felt her soft laughter as her shoulders shook. "Lucky me."

"No," he corrected, suddenly serious. "I'm the lucky one, Princess." His hand slid under her chin and tipped her face back up to his. "I love you."

"And I love you," she whispered back, just before his lips claimed hers again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know, short chapter but there's more to come... how soon depends on you. Yes, you. <em>

_If you are enjoying this story, please review! Otherwise I might think no one is reading. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: As I mentioned last chapter, this story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is most definitely one of those reasons. _

_If, by chance, you are offended by language depicting mature situations between consensual adults, please stop reading now._

**Chapter Six**

The kiss went on for a long time, and Leia was aware of nothing but the taste of Han's lips against hers, the caress of his tongue within her mouth. She felt light-headed, and she closed her eyes against the dizzying rush of pleasure and desire that was building inside her.

He broke the kiss at last, his hungry mouth sliding lower, along the side of her neck, down to her collarbone. There was a gentle flicker as his tongue tasted the rapid pulse at the base of her throat, and she arched her neck, whimpering softly. _Oh. Yes._

Sliding his arms around her waist, he slipped his hands under her tunic, caressing the silken curve at the small of her back. His fingers gathered the fabric of her shirt, raising it ever so slowly, until his thumbs were brushing her ribs and she took the hint, lifting her arms over her head in response.

The tunic fell to the floor beside the bed and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing close. Her hands were cool against the heated muscles of his back, and he drew her body near, longing to feel every centimeter of her skin against his own.

At the nape of her neck, his hand gathered up the length of braid that fell down her back, and slipped the ribbon from its dangling end. He wove his fingers gently through her hair, freeing it, and the soft trickle of hair against his chest as she moved was one of the most deeply erotic things he had ever felt. _Leia. Here. In his arms. _

Sifting strand after strand of shimmering brown waves through his fingers, he brought it to his face, savoring the scent of her, and then let it spill over her bare shoulders as he bent to kiss her again.

She swayed against him, and he rolled backward onto the bed and brought her along with him. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, catching her breath, and he propped himself up on an elbow to smile down at her. His free hand moved, lazily, to cup one breast, and then the other.

Suddenly embarrassed beneath his gaze, she blushed deeply and tried to look away.

He brushed her warm cheek with a gentle finger. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Peering up at him from under her lashes, she admitted, "Nothing's _wrong. _It's just... well, I've never done this before, Han. I'm a little nervous."

"Well, I hope this isn't a shock to you, sweetheart, but I _have_ done this before."

Her apprehension vanished in an instant. "You know, I thought that might be the case." She laid her hand along his stubbled jaw, fascinated with the texture, and traced the scar on his chin with her thumb. "I was actually hoping to benefit from your vast experience."

"Oh, you're going to benefit, all right," he purred, turning his face to press a kiss against her palm.

She gave a very unexpected, and very un-princess-like giggle. "Must you be so smug about it?"

Feigning indignation, he insisted, "No one's ever asked for a refund, honey."

Still giggling, she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. "Scoundrel!" They laughed, softly, together, and then she sobered. "I never doubted _you'd _ know what to _do_," she admitted, "not for a moment." She searched for the words to explain to him what was worrying her most. "But I don't… I don't know what _you_ like, Han. I don't want to disappoint you," she managed, at last, averting her eyes.

"Honey, you could never disappoint me," he said, fondly, cupping her cheek in his hand, and turning her face so she met his eyes again. "You're doing fine so far." He put his finger against her lips as she started to speak again. "Shhhhhh. Leia. Don't worry. Just relax and do what feels right."

She looked doubtful and he had to laugh at her serious expression. "C'mere." Catching her hand in his, he rolled onto his back, pulling her up to her knees beside him. He guided her hand to the waistband of his trousers and his voice dropped to an intimate rumble. "Go ahead. Touch me."

Carefully at first, and then with growing confidence, her fingers explored the hard length of him that rose up inside his loose pants.

She leaned down to rest her cheek against his ribs, and her hair spilled across his belly, making him shiver unexpectedly. He ran his hand, gently, through the silken waves and sighed, contentedly.

Reassured to see that what she was doing was obviously pleasing him, her hands began to move with more purpose. When she fumbled at the drawstring to his pants, and he reached down and loosened it for her, and when her cool fingers closed around him, he couldn't keep himself from groaning aloud.

"You're so warm," she whispered, wonderingly. "So warm." With gentle fingers, she stroked the velvet softness of his flesh, and explored the firm hardness that lay just beneath the skin. It didn't take her long to learn where he liked most to be touched. One thumb found the sensitive ridge along the base, brushed the single drop of fluid that appeared at the tip. Impulsively, she bent her head and rubbed her cheek up and down the length of him, marveling at the heat that rose from his body.

This was nearly more than he could bear, and he reached down to capture both of her hands, bringing them to his lips as he sat up and guided her back onto the bed. His voice was husky as he murmured, "Are you _sure _you've never done this before?"

Thrilled to see just how affected he was by her touch, she shook her head. "Just doing what felt right to me," she echoed his words back to him.

"Well, it felt better than all right to me, honey," he growled, leaning over her and running a line of wet kisses down her chest and licking the sensitive skin beneath her breasts. "And it's my turn, now."

He circled her nipple with his tongue, teasing and tasting and she twisted her fingers in his hair, urging him to continue. Obligingly, his mouth closed over her nipple and sucked, hard, and she gave a satisfied groan.

With one hand, he reached down to undo the drawstring of her pants and ran his fingers along her belly to rest between her thighs. He found her already wet with need and his fingers slid easily along her folds, until he reached the most sensitive place deep inside her and focused his attentions there.

She'd never been touched so intimately, and the sensations were overwhelming her. Her breath caught in her throat and she gave an inarticulate cry of pleasure. When he slipped her pants down over her hips, she arched her back, helping him, reaching eagerly for his waistband as well, and tugging at his trousers.

Groaning, he kicked out of them impatiently and rolled over to lie on his side, facing her. Her hand closed around the now-aching length of him and stroked him more urgently than before. He shook his head quickly, guiding her hand elsewhere before he lost it completely.

He continued to stroke her slowly, first with one, and then two, teasing fingers, and in a moment her hands fell away from him, clutching at the sheets. Her eyes were closed and she tossed her head, moaning softly as she lost herself in the pleasure that rippled through her body in waves.

Instinctively, she lifted her hips and began a slow circular motion, against his hand, that was so tantalizing he knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer.

And then she fell over the edge, her body trembling as she gasped his name in a hoarse, ragged voice. In that instant, he raised himself up and slid into her in one, swift motion.

There was pressure, her flesh was tearing; and she cried out at the brief but sharp tug of pain. But as quickly as it had come, the discomfort was gone, replaced by a rush of new sensations as he filled her. She let out a long, shuddering sigh. "Oh, Han," she whispered. "Oh... that's so..." There were no words for how she felt. "Oh… I love you."

"I know, honey. I know."

He lifted his hips and with a gasp she wrapped her legs around his waist, pinning him close to her. "Oh, gods, no, no... don't go, please..."

"Don't worry," he growled, against her mouth, "I'm not goin' anywhere." The thick, warm length of him returned, moving within her, stroking her, filling her.

"Yes," she breathed, and the next time his hips lifted, she moved with him, twisting against the aching need that was building inside her.

Han tried to go slowly and let her find a rhythm that pleased her, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. He drew back, hovered for a moment, and drove into her again, grunting with the effort it was taking to maintain control.

She said his name and her body began to tremble again beneath him. Letting go at last, he buried himself even deeper inside of her, thrusting again and again, as she clung to him and rode the frantic wave of his desire.

Taut muscles rippled beneath her hands as he pulled back and then surged into her one last time, circling with his hips, grinding his pelvis against hers. She felt the shudder as he spent his passion deep within her, and then he fell forward onto his arms, burying his face in her neck, his breathing ragged. "Leia," he gasped. "Oh, Leia."

His obvious pleasure in her body left her humbled and amazed, and utterly happy. "I love you," she murmured into his damp hair. "I love you, so." Her breath was warm in his ear. "Always."

"Always," he echoed. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Don't forget, this story is rated M for a reason. Consider yourself warned, mature material continues._

**Chapter Seven**

For a long while they simply lay together, their bodies damp with sweat, as their breathing slowed. At last he raised up on his elbows and looked down at her. "I'm too heavy for you," he said, making a move to roll away from her.

"No, you're fine," she said gently, her arms tightening around his back. "Stay."

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs. "So beautiful."

She reached up and cupped her hand against the rough stubble of his jaw. "That was..." she whispered, wonderingly, "it was..."

"Amazing," he finished for her. "Just like you." He slid an arm around beneath her body, and this time he managed to roll to one side, pulling her with him. Their faces were very close and he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she ran a line of kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and then pressed her cheek against his collarbone. "So much."

Shifting her weight, slightly, she felt a warm wetness trickle down her thigh and reached down, without looking, to wipe at herself with the sheet. He took the opportunity to wipe himself as well, and then he happened to glance down. Frowning, he caught the edge of the sheet that she'd just released. "You're bleeding, Leia."

This development took her by surprise, and it was a moment before she remembered that brief instant of pain. _Oh. _She'd completely forgotten that particular possibility; and judging by the look on his face, so had Han.

_Maybe,_ she thought, hastily, _I should go clean off in private._ Sitting up and gathering the sheet around her, awkwardly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just be a minute."

She disappeared into the small refresher unit and he heard water running. Solo fell back onto the bed miserably, covering his face with his forearm and mentally berating himself. _Stang, Solo. How could you be so inconsiderate? Couldn't you have controlled yourself a little? _ What had he been thinking? He'd known it was her first time.

_Her first time. Gods. How long had it been since he'd been someone's first time? _

It had been an awfully long time, now that he thought about it. The situation had come up with a bit more frequency when he'd been a younger man, but these days... well, up until recently, most of the women he'd been with had had plenty of experience.

_Had he hurt her?_

_Kriff._

He'd been so confident of his own ability to pleasure a woman, been looking forward to being the one to show her the things her body could feel.

Her body had been so small beneath him. He recalled how tightly her fingers had dug into his back, how she'd called out his name. Had he mistaken her cries of pain for passion? Surely she'd have stopped him if he'd been hurting her?

_It was her first time. Maybe she'd been expecting it to hurt. _

_Oh, hell. _

"Sweetheart, I am _so_ sorry," he began, the instant the 'fresher door opened, but she'd left the sheet behind and he lost his ability to speak for a moment. _Leia Organa. Naked, in my room. Wow._

She stood beside the bed, and looked down at him with a puzzled expression. "Sorry?"

He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry if I hurt you," he clarified, firmly. "I didn't realize..."

A smile softened her eyes as she lay down beside him and put her fingers to his lips. "Shh. You didn't hurt me, Han."

Determined to apologize, he insisted, "Leia, you're bleeding."

"I'm not _bleeding_, it was just a little blood; and it's fine now. Stop worrying."

"You're sure?" His voice was anxious. "I thought… I mean, I forgot about…"

"It's fine," she said, again. "You didn't hurt me."

"It was good, for you?" he asked, unable to let it go.

She traced his cheek with a slender finger. "It was perfect," she said softly. "Don't worry, Solo. Your record's intact. I've no intention of asking for a refund."

At this he smiled crookedly. "And will I get a chance for a repeat performance?"

Her cheeks turned very pink and she bit her lip in confusion. "Well, yes, I mean... if you want... I mean, if... if it wasn't... good enough... for you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Understanding immediately, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. "Yes, it was good for me," he laughed. "And don't worry, I didn't mean right this second."

"Oh." Her tone was almost wistful, and then she giggled again, quite suddenly. "You mean... you'll let me know when you're up for it?"

"You'll know when I'm _up_ for it, honey," he retorted with a lecherous wink.

"Scoundrel."

He shook his head, sobering. "Nice man, remember?"

"_Very _nice man," she agreed, tucking her head into the hollow of his arm and curling against him. "Very nice, indeed."

He stretched out an arm to turn off the light and they lay contentedly together in the darkness. "This is much nicer without the clothes," she observed, at last.

Remembering his frustration a few nights earlier in the village, when she'd been so close and yet so far from him, he smiled. "You got that right, sweetheart." His lips brushed her temple.

She streched, languidly, and sighed. "This is lovely. I don't ever want to get dressed again."

"Not sure that'd go over too well at the next Council briefing."

He felt her laughter. "I suppose not."

"Let's just keep the no-clothes thing between us, huh?"

"Deal."

"So," he added, around a yawn, "do you think you'll be able to sleep, now?"

"I think so," she murmurred, with a yawn of her own. "Wish I'd have thought of this sooner."

"Believe me, sweetheart, I thought of it," he said, with feeling. "Quite a while ago, in fact."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't worry," he hugged her tight. "It was worth the wait."

"Yes," she said, simply, "it was."

Bending his head, he kissed her, very softly, on the lips. "Sleep well, your Highness-ness."

"Good night, nerfherder."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Mature material, yada yada yada._

**Chapter Eight**

It was barely dawn when she awoke, now nestled against his back. Pressing her cheek gently against his bare shoulder, she burrowed closer to his warmth and draped an arm around his chest. "Morning," she whispered, brushing a kiss against the scar on his chin as he rolled toward her.

"Morning," he mumbled back, sleepily. "Love you."

"I know," she smiled. "Love you too." They lay quietly for a few moments, drinking in the sheer joy of waking in each other's arms.

It wasn't long, though, before his wandering hand found her breast, and his thumb coaxed her nipple erect. He bent to kiss her, and she melted against him. When he shifted his weight toward her, she broke off the kiss abruptly, her eyes wide with surprise. "Han! Do we have time?"

His grin was as lazy as it was lecherous. "You locked the door, right?" She nodded. "Then we have all the time we want, honey." What he really wanted was to roll her onto her back and take her right this second, to reassure himself this wasn't a dream. But instead he resolved to take his time, make up for losing control last night. He steered her, gently, back against the pillows. "Let me love you, Leia."

Her eyes were dark and dilated. "You did that already."

"No," he shook his head, regretfully. "Not nearly the way I wanted to. I was kinda in a rush to finish things last night, in case you didn't notice."

"It was good, Han," she assured him, not understanding. "I told you, please stop apologizing."

"I know," he kissed her collarbone, "and I'm glad it was good. But I meant to take things slow, and I didn't." Moving lower, he planted a series of kisses along her ribs, and she caught her breath at the tickle of his stubbled jaw against a particularly sensitive spot. "I wanted you, so much," he went on, his lips continuing to leave a wet trail down her belly. "I couldn't help myself." His voice was husky with desire. "I promise you, this time it's going to be better."

"Better?" The previous night had been so much more than she'd expected. It didn't seem possible that there'd been anything at all lacking in the experience.

It was soon apparent, however, that Han had skills he hadn't gotten around to demonstrating yet.

For a long while she was aware of nothing but his hands, touching her in places that made her quiver. His mouth was everywhere, his tongue flickering, tasting, teasing.

Last night she'd held on tight and marveled at the pleasure he took in her body. This morning he took her to a different place, coaxing reactions from her that she hadn't guessed were possible.

Incapable of speech, she fell, at last, over the edge, gasping, shuddering, writhing beneath his mouth, and as she slowly spiraled back down into herself, he rolled onto his back, pulling her to sit astride him.

He slid his hands down to her hips, lifting her slender body up so he could stroke her folds with the tip of his rigid member. She was slippery with her need for him, and when he lifted her a second time, she moved forward, urgently, longing to take him inside. He wouldn't let her, though, and her knees clutched desperately at his hips. "Han," she moaned, her head thrown back. "Oh, Han, please..."

He wrapped his arms around her hips, his hands gripping her backside and slowing her movements. "Easy, sweetheart," he murmurred. "Not yet."

He drew her closer so that her damp folds parted and her quivering center was pressed tight against the base of his shaft. Lifting his own hips, he guided her upwards, so she could stroke herself against his length. Her head fell forward, and she began to rock, slowly, in time with his motion. "There you go," he whispered, catching her hands in his, "Nice and slow..." At last he lifted her a bit higher and slid the tip of his rigid member between her folds. With a soft cry, she sank down on top of him, lowering herself so she lay against his chest.

Sitting up, very carefully, he held her close to him, her breasts against his chest, her hair streaming over his shoulders, her legs curled around his back. They rocked as one, closer than any two people could be.

"Don't go..." she murmurred, her breath warm against his neck, "please don't go."

"Never, sweetheart. Never."

The intensity of his words caught her off guard, and she leaned back so she could look into his eyes. "Never?"

"Not as long as I live."

"Oh, Han..."

He gave a low grunt and rolled them over, sinking into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Leia watched, enthralled, as his face contorted with ecstasy and his thrusts became more urgent. This time she felt every throbbing, sputtering burst of passion as he emptied himself within her, and when he fell forward, breathing hard, she clung to him, pressing her face against his shoulder to hide the sudden rush of tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Hey," he murmurred, drawing away as he felt the dampness against his skin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy," she assured him, smiling, as she wiped, hastily, at her cheeks.

"Happy, huh?" She nodded. "Better, then?"

A lump had formed in her throat. "Yeah," she managed. "Better."

"Good."

They lay there, tangled in each other, loose-limbed and spent, for what felt like an eternity, until at last they heard sounds of movement out in the the lounge and Han sighed, heavily.

"I guess you're gonna want to get back to your own room before breakfast, huh?"

"What's the rush?" she asked softly, thinking of Luke and of Chewie. "I don't care, if you don't."

Aside from the inevitable teasing he'd get from his copilot, Han realized that he didn't particularly care, either, if their companions knew she'd slept here.

It would be wonderful to spend the entire day right here in this bed. Unfortunately, they weren't here on holiday. There was a job to be done.

"You're expected for breakfast with the Prime Minister, aren't you?" Comprehension dawned and she sighed, knowing he was right. "Did they say what time they'd come for you?" She shook her head sadly. "So we don't know how soon we'll have visitors this morning," he added, unnecessarily.

She made a face. "You're right. It's just…" Her fingers trailed, softly, down the center of his chest, and there was a wistful look in her brown eyes. "I really could stay right here forever, you know."

"I know," he said gently. "I'd love for you to stay, too, but..."

"You're right. I should go."

They rolled apart and stood, smiling at each other, on opposite sides of the extremely disheveled bed. He bent to gather their discarded clothing from the floor and rose to find her standing in front of him with a broad grin on her face. He held up her shirt and she ducked under his arm, laughing, to catch him under the ribs with tickling fingers. He was obliged to retaliate, and it was some time before they managed to get dressed.

"I want you to know," he said firmly, pointing his finger at her, "that we are _not _anywhere _near_ finished here. I expect you right back in this bed tonight, you hear me? And absolutely no clothes."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"It's _General_, your Highness-ness, and _yes_, it was an order!" He caught her around the waist and spun her around, laughing. "You bored with me already?"

"Not a chance, General." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Drawing back, she put her hand on his chest and looked up at him, suddenly serious. "Thank you, Han. For everything. I know I haven't been very good company lately."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he laughed. "You've been excellent company as far as I'm concerned."

She blushed and went up on tiptoe to kiss his scratchy chin. "I love you, Nerfherder."

"I love you, too." He went to the door, sliding it partly open. There were sounds emerging from the other two rooms, but no one was in the lounge just now. "Go'head," he said quietly. She started to slide past him, and he caught her arm, pulled her hard against his chest and hugged her, tightly, pressing a hard, swift kiss against her mouth as she slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Han's door slid closed, and across the lounge pit, Luke closed his own cracked door, sighing softly to himself. The wave of joyful emotion that was spilling into the Force from his sister and his friend nearly overwhelmed him and it took him a moment to regain his control.<p>

He was happy for them. He really was.

But he'd have to figure out a way to teach Leia how to block her own emotions a little better, that was all. He'd closed himself to his sister's presence in the Force last night, with deliberate effort. He'd hoped she would take his advice, and it was clear she had.

He'd shielded himself easily from her bubbling happiness this morning, once he'd felt it, but it had caught him off guard. He hadn't thought to maintain his mental block while he slept, and it had been a rather rude awakening.

And it had taken more control than he'd realized he had to ride out the waves of jealousy and aching loneliness that had swallowed him... because those emotions were his own.

_A Jedi doesn't need attatchments. A Jedi has the Force. _

Luke heaved another sigh and lifted his head to step out into the lounge.

* * *

><p>Two rooms away, Leia considered whether she could get away with a quick sonic shower this morning or if she had time for the full water wash she really needed. She decided to pin her hair up to keep it dry during the water cycle and let it down for a quick sonic at the end.<p>

Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflector as she stepped into the stall, she marveled that although she felt like a different person than the one who'd left this room last night, she still looked exactly the same.

Well, almost the same.

She was pretty sure that smile on her face was a recent addition.

* * *

><p>In the room between them, Solo had already finished the shortest sonic cycle and dressed quickly. He was still whistling as he emerged into the lounge at the same moment as Luke, who gave him a cheerful and hearty greeting.<p>

The door chime pinged and Luke rose to answer it.

From the fourth room, the Wookie stepped out into the lounge, stopped dead in the doorway, lifted his shaggy head, and chuckled as he caught the unmistakable scent that wafted through the lounge.

It was obvious where it originated, and if he'd had any doubts, the Princess's shy smile and Solo's broad grin as their eyes met would have clinched it.

_Well,_ Chewbacca thought to himself, _it was about time._

* * *

><p><em>"Han frowned. "Is it my imagination," he asked, "or are you being just a little more careful than yesterday?" <em>

_"...I've been careful." Luke's exasperation didn't distract him from watching shadows. ""And is it just my imagination, or are you just a little more pleased with yourself?"_

_ Han paused in mid-step. "What is this? I suppose you're going to ask my intentions toward your sister?"_

_ Luke took a careful look around, then dropped his guard and smiled at Han. "I know what your intentions are, friend. She needs you. Just don't let her down."_

_ Han's crooked smile shone like an asteroid beacon. "Not on your life." _

_- The Truce at Bakura, chapter 13_


End file.
